The use of multi-wire termination systems in various electronic and telecommunication installations is extensive because such systems are easy to install, are compact, are substantially maintenance-free, and are easy to connect and disconnect, when required. Various systems of this general type have heretofore been provided, e.g., as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,154.